


Rebuild Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Consent, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sweet, Touch-Starved, because fuck you I'm tired and bitter, porn with a little plot, soft, they'll confess eventually just not in this fic, this man ain't never sucked dick in his life but got damn is he willing to try, viren is a bottom but like it's sweet and nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this takes place in an alternate universe and NOT in the canon universe. I say this because fuck you TDP this is my universe and I get to choose the plot. Anyway, that plot involves dicks.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 192





	1. Want, Need

Viren had never bottomed for anyone in his life.

Even in the most intimate, loving embrace of his ex-wife, he was a man of tradition. The two of them never strayed out of missionary with him on top, never so much as considered anal for either of them. It had been fine when they were in love. When the warmth of marriage glowed softly inside the both of them, it had been enough. He hadn't been able to bring her to climax, but had always taken the time to finger her to completion after he had finished. There had been kisses and whispers and loving words. And it was enough.

He wasn't sure when the love had begun to seep out of their vows, but it had happened gradually, and with it, the warmth of their love making seeped into something cold, mechanical. It was something they did out of habit. Necessity. No longer did he take the time to pleasure her. No longer did she kiss him. She faked orgasms at first, but that soon faded, too. After that, even Viren couldn't be satisfied with...whatever it was they were doing. It certainly wasn't love making, and it wasn't fucking, either. It was sex. Just sex. Nothing more and nothing less. Slowly, ever so slowly, they stopped bedding each other all together. They both settled for touching themselves in their alone time, but Viren could never finish himself. Something was missing, something he needed. He tried to imagine taking part in much more lewd and depraved acts than he and his wife had done, but whenever he tried, his mind sent him back to square one. He couldn't focus on such things. Couldn't bring himself to even think them. He was a man of tradition. He was a man of fear.

Which is why his heart was currently pounding a thousand beats a second as he tied Aaravos's hands together behind his head, long, flowing locks tumbling down over his wrists, naked body glistening in the moonlight. Ezran had been informed of Viren's acts and, in a display of mercy, Viren and his family had been exiled instead of outright killed. A collar had been placed around his neck by Ophelia. One that stopped him from being able to cast any magic whatsoever. Apparently, King Harrow had secretly had it made by a Xadian mage as a backup plan in case Viren ever got too...hungry.

Viren swallowed a lump of resentment. He wouldn't think about that. Harrow was gone now, long since trapped inside Pip. Who fucking cared where that bird brain went? Who cared that he hadn't trusted Viren, his closest and best friend, even back then? Who cares? Who cares?! Who ca--

“Viren.”

Aaravos's voice brought him back from his thoughts he hadn't noticed he was getting swallowed in. He looked down at the elf currently sitting cross-legged against the wall of the cave they were sharing. They were alone. Part of the exile was that his children weren't allowed to have contact with him, so it was just him and Aaravos now. When the collar had been placed around Viren's neck, all of the magic residing in his body had been expelled. It had to go somewhere, and it did. It went right into his little bug pal, causing it to grow rapidly. It had escaped the castle with a whispered message--- _find me. Find me in the cave right outside this kingdom._

And Viren had. By the time he was able to track him down, he had emerged from a weird, magical cocoon. It had taken a fair bit of effort on Viren's part, but he was here. He had arrived not even ten minutes ago. Aaravos had immediately run into his arms and asked him a favor. Explained that he was _starving_ after so long alone. Explained that he needed Viren to help him. And Viren, exiled with nobody but the elf for company, no magic, no kingdom, and nowhere to call his home, didn't exactly have anything better to do, so fuck it why not?

“The cloth, Viren. It's a bit tight.”

His molasses voice sent a shiver down Viren's spine. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't one of fear.

“Right. Sorry.” Viren quickly loosened the cloth that he had ripped from his own robe, hands shaking and unsteady.

“Something on your mind?” The elf tilted his head to the side in curiosity. His usual smug aura was gone. Their plans were impossible, after all. They had failed. Even Claudia couldn't be of help if they found her. Harrow had kept bracelets on standby that functioned the same as Viren's collar. Why he couldn't have let Viren have the dignity of bracelets was between Harrow and Jesus. Anyway, Viren had no idea why the elf chose to stay by his side, but he was grateful regardless. He let out a sigh.

“Sorry. Sorry. I can't...I can't focus. Maybe we should do this another time?”

“Are you not willing?” there was disappointment clear in Aaravos's voice, but no malice.

Viren's heart began to pound again. “I'm willing. I'm willing I just, I'm, well, I'm....” He felt shame creep up into his face and he averted his eyes. How the Hell was he supposed to admit that he was nervous? He wasn't even the one tied up! His body wasn't the one on full display, bluish purple and carefully toned, each curve and detail beautifully highlighted by the moon trickling in from the small hole overhead--

“I see that you are _indeed_ willing.” The elf laughed, the familiar smirk returning to his face as he looked down. Viren looked down and saw that, to his horror, his pants were already bulging. He closed his legs shyly and looked away, feeling his face burn. There was a pause, then a quiet chuckle from the elf. “Ah. So that is the issue.” Viren heard a rip of cloth and swung his head back to gaze wide-eyed at the elf who had just freed himself from his restraints without effort. The pants issue got worse and Viren gulped. Aaravos leaned in close and Viren leaned back, placing his hands on the cave floor to steady himself. A soft four-fingered hand reached up and gently stroked his cheek, warm fingers causing Viren's breath to hitch. The pounding was in his ears now, loud and almost unbearable. “If you are not in the right mindset to give it, perhaps you would enjoy taking it?”

“What?” Viren sputtered. This time, the cold chill that stabbed into his skin like a thousand tiny daggers was clearly of fear. Aaravos was naked. Had been naked when he finally found him. His cock was huge, to say the least. Not just in length but in girth. Viren couldn't help but notice it when he walked in, and he sent an involuntary glance down at it and felt his throat go dry. A man of tradition. A man of fear. He was afraid. Dear god, so afraid. The mere mention of the idea was enough to send his thoughts racing, and there was an undeniable _want_ that was forming in his chest, but far greater and far more threatening was the fear that was growing at twice the speed. Why? Why was he so afraid? The elf wouldn't force him, he knew that much. He asked for everything. Got permission for everything. In the short time they had known each other, Viren had come to trust Aaravos more than he trusted others, so why did he suddenly feel so small and helpless at the prospect of being taken?

The emotions racking his entire being must have danced across his face plain as day because the next thing he felt was Aaravos's thumb caressing his cheek. “Hey.” He looked into his eyes. The elf's expression was soft. If Viren were a dumber man, he would swear he saw...no. It couldn't be. Tenderness? Impossible. Nobody had looked at Viren with tenderness since his ex-wife, and even that felt like centuries ago. He closed his eyes. “Hey. Look at me.” Aaravos's voice was a low, deep murmur. “Look at me, Viren.” It wasn't so much a command as it was a request. Viren's eyebrows furrowed and he looked into those golden eyes. Eyes like the sun, and just as dangerous. Perhaps more so, for there, in those eyes, was something that made Viren yearn. He felt his lip tremble. Gods, why was he like this? Why was it that the thought of Aaravos taking him, something he hadn't even agreed to yet, somethng that could undo him so quickly? So easily? “You don't have to. It was merely a suggestion.”

“I...” How long had it been since he had been touched? Had even bothered to touch himself? He had thrown himself into his work for the kingdom for so long now. Five years? Ten? The closest he had come to ever feeling the need to be touched in that time was when Harrow leaned in close to whisper a secret to him in hushed planning meetings. Even then, he had been able to brush the short burst of longing aside, bury it deep and never speak of it or feel it again. And yet here he was. His entire resolve and emotional state being torn down, brick by brick, at the slightest touch, the slightest hint of affection, the bare minimum of contact with another living being. Why? How?

Why did he want this? What would it take to stop being afraid and take it?

“Your prospect is an interesting one.” His voice, dry as cotton, croaked out. Dammit. There went any hope of coming off as professional. Aaravos slid his hand beneath Viren's chin, leaving a few fingers to linger there, keeping his face centered on the elf. Fuck. Aaravos wasn't stupid. He was far wiser and more intelligent than most humans Viren had known. There was no use lying and he knew it. “I must admit that, that it, um, it appeals to, to me.”

“And yet you hesitate.” It was almost a question. Fuck. God. Why did his voice have to be so soft? Where was the confidence and flare that his starry acquaintance had shown ever since their first meeting? Even with their failed plans, Hell, _especially_ with their failed plans, why was he being so gentle with him? Surely he had to be angry, right? Why was he behaving like this? Why, god, why did he want him to _touch_ him? Why did he want to be taken by him? Consumed by him? No, no that wasn't it. He didn't want to be treated like an object. He wanted. No. No. Don't think about that. Don't even consider that. Put the notion out of your mind. Don't ask for that. Don't wish for that. You are undeserving of that.

Undeserving of that?

Yes. Yes. Undeserving. That's where the fear came from. Obviously. It was a fear that knew the truth. A fear that knew that being a fuck toy for this elf was all he was worth. Oh god, how dare he think such a thing? How dare such words come to mind? And yet they came. Fear and longing and ice all mixing together with shame and...and...

“I'm scared.” He finally blurted out. The sudden declaration startled the both of them, and Aaravos carefully took his hand away and set it on his own lap. Oh god. Oh gods. What the Hell did he even mean by that? He didn't want the elf asking probing questions. He was curious. Always so curious and fascinated by everything. By aspects of Viren's life. “I'm scared it will hurt.” It wasn't entirely untrue. In fact, the more that he thought about it, the more it made sense. Pain. Indignity. Loss of control and loss of pride. That's how it worked, right? He overheard stories from commoners and guards about such things. They always spoke of it with lust filled voices and enthusiasm. The idea terrified him.

“Is that all?” The elf tilted his head. Fuck. Don't do that.

“That is all.” His voice was shaky. Aaravos could clearly see that he was lying, but said nothing, choosing instead to nod and give a knowing smile.

“If that is the only issue, dear Viren, then I can quickly assuage your fears.” He leaned back, spreading his long, starry legs apart, giving Viren an eye full. “We can start slow. Work our way up. There is no rush. We have all the time in the world.” And there it was again. That tone that couldn't possibly be tenderness. That Viren wouldn't allow himself to believe was such. No disappointment. No passive aggression. A sincere tone that Viren refused to acknowledge was happy.

“I...” The want, the _need_ , was becoming stronger, overtaking the fear. The fire that had crept into his skin was melting away the icy anxiety that had left him a mess, left him small. He trusted him. Viren trusted Aaravos. He knew that, in his soft hands, he was safe. The same hands that had channeled magic into his body were the same hands that had stroked his face, had hugged him, had given him something that he didn't know or want to admit that he needed. He knew that if Aaravos said they could go slow, they would go slow.

“Yes.”

And Aaravos smiled, warm and soft and with an emotion Viren would not, could not acknowledge was there. And yet it was there.

“Then come here.”


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy. there I go getting lost in the emotions sauce again. It'll be another chapter before they do buttstuff. my B.

It was intimidating, to say the least.

Aaravos's cock was a good seven or eight inches long with girth in perfect proportion. It was speckled with stars that glowed softly at Viren, beckoning him to lean down on his hands and knees and just...stare at it. Aaravos only had a little hair down there, and it was just as silky looking as his hair. Had he cleaned it? There wasn't a foul odor to it like Viren thought there would be. There wasn't anything foul about it, for that matter. Still. Its size and Viren's newness to sucking dick was enough to make him gulp.

“You don't have to take it all at once, or at all.” Aaravos said, his tone reassuring and patient, yet full of anticipation nonetheless. “Give it a taste. See if you like it. If you don't, we can back up and try something else.”

“I can do it.” Viren said, more to himself than to Aaravos. “I can.” the elf placed his hand beneath the shaft, holding it out to Viren. Gingerly, cautiously, Viren gave it a small, bashful lick with the tip of his tongue. He grunted his frustration at his own lack of nerve, but Aaravos just gave a small chuckle.

“Very good.” There wasn't even a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Was he always so patient with those he slept with? Was it because Viren was human? Was he pitying him? Viren let out a huff.

“I can do better.”

“It's not a competition. Do not rush yourself.”

Viren let out another grunt and, tired of himself, opened his mouth.

“Place your tongue over your bottom teeth.” Aaravos instructed. “It's okay if they scrape, but do try to be careful with me.” Viren looked up to see that the elf had a playful smile on his face. Fuck. He was fully prepared and willing to let Viren screw up, wasn't he? Why did that realization make Viren's heart beat faster? Well, the least he could do was take the head, but it wouldn't be easy. Slowly, ever so slowly, his lips wrapped around the tip, tongue carefully resting on the underside. This earned him a small intake of breath from Aaravos. “Ahh. That's it. Very good, Viren.” Gods above, why did that send a wave of heat between his legs? Having Aaravos in his mouth was frightening, but the thought made him feel hot beneath the skin. “If you try to take it all at once, you may choke. Try to give it another lick. Let yourself get used to it.” Viren obeyed. He took it out of his mouth and, pressing his nose to the base of the shaft, gave it a long, slow lick from base to tip. Aaravos let out a moan. “Yes, yes, just like that. Do that again.” Viren did it again, faster this time. The stars twinkled at him, shimmering at the stimulation. Feeling brave, he gave the head a kiss and looked up to gauge the elf's reaction.

What he saw there in those golden, kind eyes was too much to bear. And so he denied seeing it. “I'm, um, sorry this is taking so long.” he lowered his head back down. He felt a four-fingered hand lightly touch his hair.

“Do not apologize. There is joy in the waiting. Besides, you've never sucked dick before.”

Viren let out a startled noise, and Aaravos laughed all the way down to his belly. If Viren were looking at his face, he would see that the stars on his cheeks were twinkling brighter than the stars on his penis. “What? What has surprised you?”

“You just. I mean. You said it so bluntly!”

“Indeed I did. I am a man of truth, Viren.”

“So you've said.” Viren let out another huff and, fueled by Aaravos's crass words, wet his lips and took the head into his mouth again. The elf moaned, and Viren didn't stop. Another inch. Pull back. Inch. Pull back. A steady motion of getting himself used to it, used to the stars in his mouth, determined to take it all. He heard Aaravos's breath shaking.

“Good good, Viren. If you get it all in, take a deep breath. You'll need it.”

Viren grunted in affirmation. It was getting wet now, easier to navigate. He felt something trickle into his mouth and tasted a faint hint of salt. It should be gross, he thought. The realization should have made him gag in disgust, but he felt okay. It made his face burn brighter. It was Aaravos. He was tasting Aaravos. He felt the pounding in his chest grow. It was okay if it was him. It wasn't gross if it was him. It didn't taste bad if it was him. Why? Concentrate. He needed to concentrate. If he didn't, he'd end up scraping the elf. The elf whose breaths were echoing throughout the cave. Whose hand was now running through Viren's hair, petting him softly. Slowly, steadily, Viren reached the point where he had to take a breath. He breathed in deep through his nose and, with a final push forward, managed to take all of it into his mouth. He felt it hit the back of his throat and he gagged a little, but refused to give up. Aaravos let out a moan and took his hand away from Viren's head. Viren saw him clench his fist against the cave floor, breaths becoming quick and shallow. Fuck. Viren was the one making him do that. He was doing a good job. He felt good because of him. He felt good. Aaravos felt good, and that made Viren feel good. He pulled it out of his mouth up to the tip, then slowly took it again, up and down, up and down, until he felt hands on the sides of his face. They pulled him away from the cock, which he saw was now fully erect.

“I can, I can take it from here.” The elf panted. He wrapped his hand around himself and leaned his head back. “you did good. So good. Viren. Viren. Ah, so good.”

Good. Aaravos thought he was good. The thought made his lip quiver. Nobody thought he was good. Despite his efforts to save humanity, to save his family, to save his kingdom, nobody thought he was good. Nobody but Aaravos. Patient Aaravos. Gentle Aaravos. Aaravos, who had stayed with him even after their plans failed. Had given him a chance to plan in the first place. Was currently finishing himself off because of Viren's efforts. Good. He thought he was good. Viren bit his lower lip as the thought came with another one. It was one he hadn't expected to think, hadn't expected to be okay with, and yet it came with no fear, no hesitation, no caution. It made him feel a little embarrassed, a little open and vulnerable, but he had to say it nonetheless. He wanted to say it.

“A...Aaravos, please don't finish yet.” He said it almost too quiet for the elf to hear, but he heard, taking his hand from his cock and tilting his head to the side.

“Hmm?”

“I...” He squeezed his eyes shut. Asking it would cement it. no. no, it wouldn't. Aaravos would let him back out at any time. He knew that. The safety of that was what let him ask it. “I want you to. to. Fuck me.” Carefully, he opened his eyes to gauge the elf's reaction. There was surprise there. Intrigue. Viren took a breath. “I want you to fuck me. Please.” He didn't think his body could get any hotter than it was, but there it went. He felt a little shaky, felt his own cock harden. The last of the fear was gone, long since melted away by the heat, by the want. The _need_. “Even if it hurts, I want you to finish inside me. If you're willing. If you want.”

“I, yes. Yes, of course!” Aaravos's voice was full of surprise and enthusiasm. He reached out and cupped Viren's face in his hands, bringing him closer. Their faces were inches apart and time seemed to slow to a halt. “I won't hurt you.” He whispered. His breath smelled of stardust. “I'll make sure it doesn't hurt.” his voice was quiet, low. The sound of it made Viren's eyes close a little bit, just a little bit. He was so beautiful. He could see every star on his face, see the moonlight reflected in his eyes. Moonlight against two golden suns.

“I know.” Viren's voice was small, but unafraid. He felt as if he could drown in those eyes that looked at him so sweetly, so...tenderly. Maybe it was okay to admit it. Maybe it was okay to be wanted. Maybe it was okay to lean in and close the gap between their lips. And so, he did. It was a quick kiss, and he pulled away just a little to see how Aaravos would react. He reacted by returning the kiss, soft and sweet, slow and steady. He didn't jam his tongue in Viren's mouth. Didn't get heavy and sloppy and toothy. He just let the two of them stay there, draped in moonlight, connected ever so gently to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave them the first kiss I wish I had gotten dammit.


	3. Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally got to the buttstuff lads

Aaravos reached underneath Viren’s robes and slowly pulled them up and over his head. He folded them into a square and then drew a glyph in the air. The folded robe took on the illusory appearance of a fluffy pillow, which he put on the ground behind Viren. He then took Viren by the sides and carefully laid him down onto his back, placing a kiss on his lips once he had done so. He drew another glyph and his fingers became slick with some sort of wet substance.

“Spread your legs for me, Viren. If you would.” His voice was soft, yet full of excitement. Viren attempted to obey, but there was a wave of shame that seized him as he tried. He was already so exposed, completely naked in front of the elf. His body wasn’t ugly by any means, but it was nothing compared to the godlike physique of Aaravos. He closed them shyly, trying to work up the nerve. Aaravos gently patted his thigh, sending a blush to Viren’s face. “I can do it for you, if you like.”

“Y-yes. Sorry.” Viren felt foolish for having to have him do something so simple.

“It’s perfectly okay. You do not need to apologize.” Taking both of his legs in his hands, Aaravos slowly revealed more of Viren’s flesh to the moonlight. His cock was at half mast and far, far too small for Viren’s liking. He had always been self-conscious about his size, and he looked away. He felt a warm hand run a single finger over it, sending electricity through his body. “Beautiful.” The hand traveled down beneath his testicles and rubbed over them, lightly, ever so lightly, with a thumb. Viren nearly let out a moan, but let it catch in his throat. Being a father of two, he had learned to keep quiet, and it was a habit that followed him to this day. Besides, he hated the sound of his own moans. They were embarrassing.

It became harder to hold them back when he felt Aaravos’s finger press against his entrance. He sucked in air as the finger entered him, moving back and forth, in and out, slicking him up. “Tight.” Aaravos commented, placing his other hand on Viren’s chest, running his thumb over his stomach as he held him in place. “Very tight. Have you never played with yourself down here, Viren?” Viren scoffed.

“It. It never crossed my mind.” That was a blatant lie. It had crossed his mind many a time, but he was always too ashamed to do it.

“Ah. Then this will be a new sensation for you.” Aaravos smirked, a playful twinkle in his eye.

“what do you—” his voice was cut off as Aaravos touched something deep inside him, something he had paid little attention to and had forgotten about up until this very moment. It curled his toes and he had to bite down on his hand to keep the noise from escaping his mouth. Oh god. Oh _god_ , it felt _amazing_. Aaravos laughed.

“My, my! In all my years, I have never gotten a reaction quite like that one before! You are exceptionally sensitive in there! Wonderful. Simply wonderful!” his smile lessened as he leaned in, his face taking on an expression of sympathy. “Why do you quiet yourself?”

Viren gulped. “Just. Force of habit, is all.” And a sense of humiliation, but Aaravos didn’t need to know that.

The elf leaned in close, his lips brushing against Viren’s ear, warm breath caressing his skin. Viren got goosebumps. “Some habits are better broken, you know.” He flicked his tongue out and licked at Viren’s ear, causing the human’s breath to hitch. Aaravos nibbled at it delicately, then a just a tiny bit harder. There was a sound that still refused to escape that throat, and he wanted to hear it. Humans always made the cutest sounds when he touched them, and he especially wanted to hear this one’s cute noises. Oh, they were adorable, he just knew it! everything about him—his pout, his face, his eyes, the little bit of tummy fat he had, the way he got so excited at new prospects of magic, the way he smiled, everything. All of it. all of it was so adorable and lovely and marvelous and wonderful and stars, _stars_ , he wanted to experience all of it! But Viren was a scared human. Despite his ambition and willingness to take risks, he was fragile. Delicate. The way he hesitated, the way his body reacted to the slightest touch, it was clear that the poor man was repressed. Aaravos felt a pang of pity for him, for if he was this repressed at such an old age for humans, he had surely missed out on so many pleasures of life out of fear. Aaravos was determined to show him those pleasures, but he would do it at Viren’s pace. No matter how slow they had to go, no matter how much Aaravos wanted to ram his cock into him and leave him a shivering mess in his arms, he would take it slow. He had promised Viren that he wouldn’t hurt him, and he would keep that promise. It was funny, though. Even at such an achingly slow pace, Aaravos was enjoying himself completely. He usually had to grin and bear going at such a snail’s pace for the humans he had been with in the past, but he didn’t mind it one bit when it was with Viren. He knew why, of course. Had known from the moment he had seen his skill in battle. He couldn’t tell him just yet, but he would. As soon as it was clear that such a declaration would be received with joy and not apprehension, he would tell him he loved him.

For now, he settled for slipping in a second finger. A few minutes later, a third. A few minutes after that, a fourth. He wanted to be absolutely sure the human wouldn’t experience any pain. He trusted Aaravos, and it was up to him to make sure he didn’t break that trust. Viren was all he had, and all he needed. He had realized it after their plans failed and he still longed to be with him. Still loved him. It had been easy to fall out of love in the past, but not this time. This time, he would stay by his human’s side, even if it didn’t get him anything. Viren was enough. He placed a kiss at the base of his neck and felt the human’s heart beating fast, heard him hold back another moan. So help him, he _would_ hear those sounds! He bit down gently, not enough to cause pain, but enough that he felt Viren squirm beneath his touch. He heard him whisper a soft “yes,” and it made his own heart pound. He was so beautiful, his soft features highlighted in moonlight. And yet he didn’t seem to share this sentiment. That wouldn’t do. That was unacceptable.

“Gorgeous. You are gorgeous, Viren. Do you now that?” his voice was full of love. Love that the human would no doubt try to deny was there. He saw it in his face, could tell when he was denying the obvious. Was he afraid of him, or was he afraid of being loved? He hoped to the stars above it was the second one. He could fix that one. He heard him scoff.

“Y-yes, thank you.” Liar. Oh, sweet human. If only you knew how much you wear your heart on your sleeve. Aaravos love that about him, too.

“Then you won’t mind me saying it over and over again.” Aaravos smirked, and Viren’s eyes glanced away for just a moment. Aaravos trailed slow, wet kisses across Viren’s shoulders and neck, just below the collar he had been forced to wear by that wretched woman who had exiled him. He would find a way to remove it, that was for sure, and replace it with a necklace of hickies. He whispered praises against his skin, lips dancing feather light and causing his chest to rise and fall, all the while he continued to finger him open, spreading him apart, preparing him for his cock. I love you, he wanted to say. I adore you, he wished he could admit. But he couldn’t bear the thought of scaring Viren away, of losing him. For now, he would have to let his body speak for him. The human was hard, precum seeping out already and onto Aaravos’s starry hand. Finally, finally, after a slow and sure process of drawing glyphs over and over and slipping his hand in and out of his tight backside, it was time. Viren’s body was ready.

“Are you ready?” Aaravos asked.

“Yes.” Viren whispered.

“wonderful.” Aaravos took his own cock into his hand and teased Viren’s entrance, poking and prodding it and causing the human’s cock to twitch. “Relax. Relax for me now. Take a deep breath. Ahh, there we go. Just like that. Just a little more for me, dear.” Aaravo’s eyes went wide, and he prayed Viren didn’t notice. “Dear Viren.” Thankfully, if he had noticed, the human didn’t say anything. Well, just in case, it was time to give him something to focus on. Aaravos pushed into him, slowly, carefully. He felt Viren’s body jerk. “are you okay?”

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Viren’s face was flushed red. _Stars_ , he was beautiful. “i-if it gets to be too much, I’ll just shout ‘stop.’”

“Understood.” Aaravos nodded, trusting that Viren would keep his word, just as he was keeping his. Centimeter by careful centimeter, he guided his cock into Viren’s ass with one hand and held his waist with the other, stroking it affectionately. With each new addition of length, he allowed the human time to adjust, talking to him to keep him calm, kissing where he could reach. And Viren answered back in breathy, short replies, clearly holding back. His face didn’t show any discomfort, and Aaravos felt proud of himself. At last, the base of his shaft touched Viren’s skin. We was completely inside him, as deep as he could go. “how do you feel?”

“I, ah, full.” He was breathing hard, one arm over his face. The sight took Aaravos’s breath away.

“Good. So good.” He ran a hand over his soft tummy. He could feel himself inside him just a bit where Viren’s stomach bulged out ever so slightly. Sometimes Aaravos forgot how big he was and how soft and delicate humans were. He grabbed one of Viren’s thighs to give himself purchase with one hand and placed his other hand on the cave floor next to Viren’s head. He leaned his body over him, soft, white hair flowing down to tickle Viren’s face, and began to move. The human’s breath caught in his throat and Aaravos kissed it, touching as much skin as he could with that damned collar in the way. he didn’t dare risk ripping it off without knowing the side effects.

He set a steady rhythm, all the while he spoke loving words into Viren’s ear, his skin, his lips.

“A-Aaravos. You. h-hahh, so perfect. B-beautiful. Aaravos. Aaravos.” Oh stars. The sound of his name on Viren’s tongue was almost too much. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to say it so badly. I love you. I love you. I’ve loved you ever since we fought together. I love everything about you. I love your intellect and your courage and your smile. I love your body and your soul and your mind. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. Please, don’t be afraid of me. Don’t be afraid to be loved. Viren. Viren.

“Tell me how beautiful I am,” Aaravos gently removed Viren’s arm from his face, “by not holding back. Let me hear you, Viren. Let me hear the sounds of your pleasure. look at me, please Viren. Don’t hide your face. Please.” He wasn’t used to sounding so…needy. Still. The emotions that permeated every cell of his body were screaming out, screaming to touch Viren. To love him. He kissed his mouth as he continued to thrust into him steadily and, too his surprise and delight, he heard a whimper escape the human at last. It was quiet, barely audible, but it was so painfully sincere that Aaravos felt his heart flutter. He was close, so close, but he didn’t want this to end, didn’t want to pull out. He wanted to stay buried deep inside him the whole night long, but humans didn’t have that kind of stamina, especially not at Viren’s age. he ran his hands up and down, all over his body, wanting to feel every inch of him, wanting to memorize him. Perhaps, then, he could summon Viren in his dreams. There, in the privacy of thought, he could tell the human he loved him.

“A-aravos, ahh.” Little moans, quiet and pleading, tumbled out of him, as if the first were a cork that had kept them all bottled up this whole time. “I’m close, Aaravos. I don’t, hahhhh, I don’t want, want to get you filthy.”

“I want to be filthy.” He muttered against the human’s ear. “I want all of you. even the parts you deem unworthy. Even the messy parts. Viren, I…” he bit his lip. “I’m really enjoying this time together. I want you to cum for me. I want to see you cum.” That earned him a sound that was something between a moan and a whimper. Something that sounded like words begging to escape, but couldn’t. not yet. Not yet. Aaravos slicked his hand with another glyph and took Viren’s cock in it, stroking him rapidly. The human’s moans were becoming louder, shorter, more frequent. Suddenly, just as he came, he reached up, wrapping his arms and legs around Aaravos, who let out a quiet gasp. He held him as he came, sending cum onto Aaravos’s chest and stomach. His head was buried in Aaravos’s shoulder, and he felt something wet fall there. Tears?

“I’m sorry. Ah, I’m sorry. I acted without thinking.” Viren said, pulling away to look at the elf. The stars on his face glowed brightly, his eyes so full of an emotion too scary for Viren to admit he saw. Too scary to admit he was feeling, too. To scared to admit that he wanted to acknowledge and confess.

"Do not be sorry. Do not apologize." He placed a kiss on Viren's forehead. "I enjoy having you in my arms." Oh gods, don't say that! don't make it harder to keep that feeling locked away. The elf laid him back down, placing his forehead against his. Viren reached up and stroked one of his horns and Aaravos moaned, low and loud. Fuck. Fuck. Oh god, that _sound_. The sound of his pleasure. of him enjoying himself. Fuck. he wanted to hear more of that! His thrusts were becoming more hurried, but he was right—he hadn’t hurt Viren. He had felt stuffed, full to the brim, but never in pain. The elf reached for his hand and he opened it, welcoming it as their fingers intertwined and Aaravos came, spurting deep, deep inside him. He felt the warmth fill him up and leak out, leaving his stomach a little bulging. Gods, just how much cum did Aaravos have?! Well, whatever the answer, almost all of it was inside him now, making him feel stuffed. The elf was panting against his chest, head laying directly above his heart. Was he listening to it beating?

“hah, Viren, forgive me. I’m a bit,” he yawned, “tired. Could we get cleaned in a bit?”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” The rise and fall of Viren’s chest slowly returned to normal. He would have agreed to the elf’s request even if he himself didn’t feel tired as well, but as it stood, he felt like he could pass out.”

“thank you, Viren. Thank you.” the hand that had been on his cock came to rest on his head after a brief wipe on the ground. Ground that didn’t feel as cold or uncomfortable as it had when he arrived. Aaravos ran his fingers through Viren’s hair, and it took every bit of resolve Viren had to keep ignoring the butterflies in his stomach and the longing in his heart.

“thank you, Aaravos. That was. Gods. That was _amazing_.” He hadn’t felt this way in so long. Hadn’t needed someone like this in so long. All of his fear was gone. “could we, um, maybe, you know…do this again sometime?”

“I’d be delighted.” He could hear the smile in Aaravos’s voice, and it made Viren feel warm with the unspoken emotion that neither of them could yet bring themselves to say out loud as they lay on the cave floor, bodies pressed together, drifting off to sleep as the moonlight overhead shone down on both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. I'm Soul and I can't fucking write porn without getting distracted wit the emotional part of making love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my AU and the Viren I'VE created is still worth redeeming dammit!


End file.
